When the Tide Comes
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Audrey Wayne, a.k.a Reyven, is the daughter of Bruce Wayne. Living with one of the original Leaguers causes her to be the best leader for her team. But what if something goes extremely wrong? You'll have to read to find out.


Today's the day. After today we won't be considered sidekicks.

"Miss Audrey," Alfred said knocking on my door. "You are wanted in the cave." I thanked him and ran downstairs.

My name is Audrey Wayne. Daughter of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, he found me in a dumpster when he was 17 and looked after me. Sister to the adopted Dick Grayson. What people don't know is that I'm the sidekick of Batman and Robin's partner. At that time, I'm known as Reyven.

Okay so some stuff about me. I'm 15 years old, making me the second oldest in our group. Dick/Robin is the youngest at 13, I'm second, Wally/ Kid Flash is third (by only three months), Kaldur/ Aqualad is fourth because he's 16, and finally Roy/Speedy at age 18.

Also, even though I'm Bruce Wayne's daughter I'm not as stuck up as it seems. I'm the childish daughter who's serious when she has to be. Dick and I love playing pranks on Dad and Alfred, even though they pay us back for it. I hate wearing girly clothes. Give me jeans, boots, a tank top and leather jacket then I'm great.

I've only been training for six years. I started out when I was nine. It took me forever to get dad to train me. I ended up sneaking into the batcave trying to figure out what he was doing. He ended up catching me but changed his mind on training me.

"What took you so long Rey?" Walking down the tunnel I heard the familiar cackling laughter that could only belong to one person. Robin, the Boy Wonder, stood with Batman in the middle of the cave.

"Why did it have to be today?" I complained. I received the batglare and immediately shut up. Running to my locker room and changed into my uniform. I wore a black tank top under a leather jacket and pants. I also had black combat boots and a mask exactly like Robin's.

"The Freeze family struck in various locations," Batman debriefed. "If you two can apprehend Mr. Freeze then you will be ready." Robin and I exchanged a look before running to our bikes.

Gotham Park

We saw Mr. Freeze...well... freezing people when we ditched our bikes. Robin attacked first, leaving me to disappear. I jumped up in a tree and waited for Rob to lure Freeze beneath me.

"Batman," Freeze said turning around. I heard Robin cackle as Freeze turned back around. I watched as Rob used the villains helmet as a landing pad to flip off of. He then threw two birdarangs at him, cracking his dome.

"Oh Boy Wonder," he said unamused. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Can we get this over with already," Robin complained. "I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"Kids," Freeze scoffed. "Always in such a rush."

"Wasn't talking to you," Robin said. Freeze went to turn around as I dropped out of the tree. My foot went through the glass dome on his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Well done." We turned to see Batman and the police walking up. Robin and I exchanged a glance before running up to him.

"So can we go now," I pleaded giving my dad the puppy dog eyes.

"Please," Rob added. Batman looked at us intently before letting a small, extremely rare, smile answer us. It's the eyes, works every time.

"First one to the Batcave becomes leader," Robin yelled running for his bike. Laughing I disappeared and hid myself in the batmobile. It's not considered cheating if he never said how we get there.

Batcave

"You can get out of the car now," Batman said.

"Hey, he never said how," I shrugged. I threw myself up into the rafters. I sat there silently watching Batman as he did his work. A while later there was a soft whir signaling that Robin opened the door. I remained hidden, having been taught by Batman longer. The last time the guys played Hide-and-Seek it took them hours to find me and I was hiding in plain sight. I mean come on, I was in the theater room sitting on the sofa. They had to have been in that room at least three times.

"Yes!" he yelled getting off the bike. "Take that Rey!" Batman chuckled softly, never breaking his gaze from the screen. Just for fun I let Robin sit and wait for a half hour before dropping down in front of him.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you," he whined handing his head.

"You should know better," I chided trying not to laugh.

"You're getting better Audrey. You too, Dick. Let's go," Batman said. He stood up and walked to the zeta-tubes with us grinning behind him.

Hall of Justice

When we got there people were everywhere. I ran up to the steps hoping to see the others.

"We're the first ones here," Batman said. I sulked visibly and plopped down on the ground.

"She just wanted to see Aqualad," Robin smirked. I threw a rock at the boy, hitting him upside the head. Before we could wrestle we heard other bikes approaching. Robin spun around while I took the opportunity and jumped up to hide in a tree. I watched as Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad walked up the path.

Again, I'm 15 and enjoy being kind of immature. I don't show it when it's time for a mission or anything. Just around my friends.

"Where is Reyven?" Aqualad asked. Robin looked confused and turned to where I was moments before.

"I hate it when she does that. She's so much better at it than I am," Robin sighed.

I tackled Speedy from above saying, "I've been at it longer." Robin and Aqualad spun around to find me on Speedy's back. The archer glanced behind him and smiled, shaking his head.

"How did I know you were going to do that," he said. I saw Aqualad's expression harden as he looked at Speedy so I dropped from the archer's back.

"Hey you," I said hugging Aqualad's waist. He wrapped his arms around me tight. I could smell the ocean on him.

"Go get a room," Robin laughed. I jerked back, almost falling over in the process.

"So, um, don't you people have something to say," I stuttered looking at our mentors.

"Today's the day," Dad said looking at me and Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow added trying not to laugh. We stood in a line along with our mentors. The order went Robin, Dad, me, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman said.

"Aw man," a voice whined. We turned to see the two missing heroes speeding towards us.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here," Kid Flash whined.

"At least you got here," I laughed.

"Are you ready," Green Arrow asked us.

"We were born ready," Aqualad answered. The five of us stood in a line ready to move forward. Standing on my left were Robin and Kid Flash. On my other side were Aqualad and Speedy. We exchanged a look before following our mentors. All around us were yells of fans and reporters.

"Oh my god look! It's Reyven!"

"I know man! She's so hot!" I laughed as the boys turned and glared in the direction of the screams.

"Boys, tone down the overprotective brother vibes," I warned. "I'm a fighter not fine china." They turned back to me and continued walking,  
moving closer to me in the process.

"Look! It's Flash and his sidekick Flash Junior!"

"His name is Speedy."

"Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"That makes no sense!"

We laughed as KF proceeded to rant about how no one got his name right. The guys chatted excitedly.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way," Speedy smiled.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said looking at me. I looked down hoping to hide the blush makings it's way to the surface.

"I mean, have all five sidekicks been in the same place at the same time," KF asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Roy growled. "Not after today."

"Sorry," KF apologized. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed," Robin questioned.

"Not everyone can be as whelmed as us," I laughed nudging Robin. He chuckled with me and shook his head.

We came to a stop just inside the hall. In front of us were giant statues of the original seven heroes that founded the Justice League. Aquaman, Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter.

I pointed and said, "Maybe that's why." Robin shrugged and turned toward our mentors. Manhunter and Red Tornado opened the door to greet us.

"Reyven, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," Martian Manhunter addressed us. "Welcome."

They opened a door and led us through. It was a pretty small room. I glanced up and saw windows with reporters on the other side of the glass.

"Here you will have full membership of the League's library and gym," Batman began. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad placed themselves in the only three chairs, leaving me and Roy to stand. The mentors gathered in a corner to discuss the recent attack, completely ignoring us.

"Maybe someone should let the lady sit." Roy, always a gentleman.

"You can sit on me anytime babe," KF flirted. I glared at the boy and noticed Aqualad had moved to sit on the arm of his chair. I went around to make it look like I was going to accept Kid's offer. He seemed excited when I came up to him. Instead, I smacked the back of his head and sat down next to Aqualad.

"Ow, what was that for," he whined rubbing his head.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass," Speedy said angrily. I turned to see him glaring at our mentors.

"It's a first step," Aquaman said. "You've been granted access so few have."

"Oh really," Roy challenged lifting a hand to show us the observation deck. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said.

"What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids," he said turning to us. "Worse. Like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." The other three looked at each other.

"Roy please calm down," I said standing up and placing my hands on his shoulders. I had a feeling that if he didn't stop, he'd end up doing something he's going to regret later on.

"You're kidding right," he said shoving me off. I stumbled back into Aqualad, who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're playing their games? Why? Today was supposed to be THE day. Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well sure," KF started. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the real HQ," Speedy told us. "I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. It's an orbiting satellite in space called the Watch Tower."

My eyes widened as I looked to Batman in disbelief. Did he really not trust me? His own daughter? I ignored the rest of the argument and leaned into Aqualad. How many other secrets has my father kept from me? Do I even belong here? I mean, I'm just some stray he found in a dumpster.

"Are you leaving with me," Roy asked holding out his hand, glaring at Aqualad.

"I can't Roy," I said quietly. "Someone has to watch over the two troublemakers." He turned and stormed out of the room. I turned to my side and rested my head on Aqualad's chest.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire," Superman said popping up on the screen.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said as they grouped around the computer.

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara said popping up beside Superman. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to block out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire," the other hero said. "Local authorities have it under control." We all gathered behind our mentors.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out. Stay put," he said turning to us.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained," Flash started.

"Since when?" KF interrupted.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," the older speedster finished.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman told us.

"But for now, stay put," Batman said. The tone of his voice told us the decision was final.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like- Like sidekicks?" KF said angrily.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said sadly.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" KF ranted. "They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin said.

"What's project Cadmus?" I asked. There was no way I was just going to sit here and do nothing.

"Don't know, but I can find out," Robin grinned walking over to the computer. He pressed some buttons trying to gain access.

"Access denied," it said.

"Heh. Want to bet? Have at it little bro," I said slinging an arm around Robin's shoulder.

"You know, I kinda like it when you refer to me as your brother," Rob said. I watched as he went through all the encrypted files.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" KF asked bewildered.

"Same system as the Batcave," I realized.

"Access granted," the computer said.

"All right. Project Cadmus," Robin said. "Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said. I knew where they were going with this so I stayed quiet.

"Hey. They're all about justice," KF said.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission, not this," Robin told us.

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going," KF said bouncing around. They all turned to look at me.

"What," I asked.

"Are you in," Robin asked. I looked at their faces in turn before grinning.

"Let's go figure out what Cadmus really is," I said. With that, the five of us were out the door.


End file.
